1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to location based services in telephone systems, and particularly but not exclusively in mobile telecommunication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a mobile telephone apparatus, such as a mobile cellular telephone, may typically always place certain telephone calls in certain situations. These situations are often associated with a user's location. Example situations include dialling home on the way back from work, or dialling a hotel or car rental company on arrival at an airport.
In such instances it is necessary for the user to dial the number, in some instances having first located or retrieved the appropriate number, and then initiate the call. In scenarios where a user will always want to dial a particular number, the user also has to remember to make the call.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an improved automated dialling technique.